My Best Friend
by Dark Videl
Summary: They'd been best friends for almost their entire lives. The only problem is, Kagome is head over heels in love with Inuyasha — and he has no clue. But things will change at the fair's kissing booth. An accidentally kiss leads to so much more. Dropped.
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend**

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.

Here are their ages for any references you might want. Kagome and Sango are both sixteen. Miroku is eighteen and Inuyasha is seventeen. Both Kouga and Ayame are nineteen. Sesshamrou is twenty, Rin is eighteen and Kikyo is nineteen. Kohaku is eleven, Souta is ten and Shippou is seven.

**Summary:** They'd been best friends for almost their entire lives. The only problem is, Kagome is head-over-heels in love with Inuyasha—and he has no clue. Kagome devises plan after plan to get Inuyasha to see her in a different light, but nothing ever seems to work, until Inuyasha gets in the kissing booth at the fair. Despite his popularity with the ladies, he knows there's no way he could get involved with a woman — not yet anyways. Who would think that one dazzling kiss could change all of that?

**Chapter One: Unavoidable **

"Kagome we're going to be late. You have a booth to open remember?" Sango said knocking on Kagome's bedroom door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Then there was some mumbling about "8:00? Who has a Fair at this time of day?'

Sango giggled. Even though Kagome was one of the most cheerful people in the world, she was not a morning person.

"Take your time. We've got an hour, just hurry up." Sango said and headed downstairs.

"Whatever." She grumbled. Kagome with her eyes halfway open dragged her feet to her closet to find an outfit and then undergarments before heading to her bathroom.

There were two kinds of men who saw the kissing booth at the Tokyo Summer Fair that sunny May afternoon; those who laughed outright at the idea of men kissing women was pathetic on the men's part, and those who'd try for more than just a kiss. The first kind simply kept walking or rolled their eyes at the booth. So would the second kind except that man would to end up on his backside in the dirt and on crutches if he tried to get lips locked to Kagome Higurashi's especially if Inuyasha ever found out. At the very least the unfortunate soul(s) would get a tongue-lashing if he tried, and Kagome's tongue could be every bit as bruising to the male ego as any physical harm she could inflict with her five and a half feet body and spiritual abilities.

Perhaps that was why her booth, _Kisses for Kids Charity_ wasn't all that successful. _A dismal failure was more like it_, Kagome thought as she surveyed the meager stack of one-dollar bills in the cash box. Counting the five dollars in change she'd started with, she'd made exactly…two dollars — and that was only because she'd refused to give them back and she reframed herself from vomiting at the memory. She would've made a lot more but it seemed her temper and Inuyasha's reputation for beating the shit out of most of the male population was riding against her.

"Hey, Kagome, Koga's talking kind of funny." She looked up, her heart kicking once, hard, the way it always did when she set eyes on Inuyasha. And if she didn't stop staring and start breathing, he'd think she'd lost her mind. So she tried to focus on seeing him as her best friend, the boy she'd known since they were children, instead of the man she'd fallen in love with.

"That's what Koga gets for sticking his tongue in places it doesn't belong," She said, managing, somehow, to sound casual.

_That son-of-a-bitch!_ Inuyasha looked a bit ticked off about what Koga did but tried to, unsuccessfully, shrug it off. He tucked his own tongue in his cheek and both thumbs in his front pockets, sauntering over to rest his long, lean frame against one of the uprights of the booth.

Kagome looked into those mysterious and soul searching amber-eyes, those cute puppy dog ears and the way he grinned showing off his fangs, she damn near fainted dead away. Want red-blooded woman wouldn't? She touched her lower lip to cheek for any drool which seemed to happen to 9/10 girls who came in contact with him.

_And wouldn't that everyone's day in Tokyo grand._ She thought as she watched his lips move and fought to hear what he was saying instead of wondering how they'd feel on hers.

"And Miroku swears you broke his wrist — and it's his 'groping arm'." And when she did figure out what he'd said, she snorted.

"Well he got off easy especially when Sango was distracted at that candy stand with Kohaku. He's lucky I was standing behind this —" She said, indicating the waist-high front of the booth "— else he wouldn't be sitting down normal for a few days."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Just where did that lecher try to put his hands?"

Kagome's gaze dropped to the front of her shirt. Inuyasha's did, too, his face reddening — anger, she thought, sighing because she knew it wasn't the kind of anger a man felt over a woman. It was the kind of anger a brother felt over a kid sister who'd been manhandled.

"What was that sigh for?" He demanded. "You aren't saying you wanted him to —" He made a couple of vague gestures in the general vicinity of her body and all the while flustering to get words out"— touch you like _that_?"

"No," She yelled. "Old habits just died hard." Miroku maybe a pervert but he knew his limitations where Kagome was concerned and that he was into Sango too much. Kagome sighed again.

It earned her another confused and suspicious look from Inuyasha, but how could she tell him she'd like to be touched that way…by him? How could she tell him how she fantasized about—?

"Why, hello, Inuyasha." Inuyasha straightened and nodded his head, while a few of the boys nearby gave the newcomer a somewhat quick once-over.

"Kikyo," Kagome said in a strain tone and with an ever more strained smile. Kagome would have kicked the girl, if she hadn't already put so much effort into acting like she didn't care. Kikyo, Kagome distant cousin—which wasn't distant enough for Kagome's piece of mind, simply didn't take "leave him alone" for an answer and Kagome decided she wouldn't be the one to be civilized if sparks flew—from a catfight.

"Well, Kagome, I see the Children's Home will have to wait another year for that kitchen they've been wanting," Kikyo said, looking at Inuyasha like a starving goat eyeing…anything. "But of course, Inuyasha, you're going to contribute, right?"

"That'd be like kissing my sister," Inuyasha said, sending Kagome a get-a-load-of-the-crazy-woman look. Kagome had no choice but to roll her eyes as if she wasn't devastated. In all honesty, Kagome wanted him to kiss her.

Inuyasha bought it. "Since you're not…producing," Kikyo said to Kagome, "Maybe you should let someone else take over."

"You know, Kikyo, you're right. And I think it's time not only for a change of personnel, but a jump into the twenty-first century."

And before Kikyo could suggest she take over, Kagome hooked Inuyasha's elbow, dragged him into the booth, and slipped out. It didn't solve her problem entirely; Kikyo would continue to plot to find a way to get to kiss Inuyasha, but that would be a lot easier to bear than watching him ante up a buck to kiss another woman…or not.

She got more than she bargained for. Activity at that part of the fair came to an abrupt halt — not to see a man, well, manning the kissing booth, so much as to see this man. Every single woman and half the married ones within a hundred-mile radius of Tokyo wanted to get her hooks into Inuyasha. But he wasn't taking their bait—thank you, Kami! He was severely underestimating the female sex in general and the Tokyo faction of it, specifically — not to mention his own charms.

Few would have hesitated to jump and live on love alone with a man as attractive as Inuyasha. And even those who wanted more solvencies in a man would only be too happy to part with one measly dollar to take Inuyasha's lips out for a test drive. It was for a good cause, after all. The children's charity would profit, too. This being Tokyo, where gossip was as inevitable as the sunset and a whole lot more frequent, it took less than two minutes for a crowd of women — mostly single — to gather at the kissing booth and start jockeying for position. Nobody wanted to be first, that would just be pathetic, but nobody wanted to be too far back and take the chance his lips would swell up, giving him an excuse to duck his civic duty.

And did Inuyasha have the good grace to be embarrassed by the spectacle? No, he just stood there, thumbs tucked into the front pockets of his jeans, grinning from ear to ear. "Ladies," he said, spreading his hands as if to say, there's enough for everyone.

_He's been hanging around Miroku way too long._ Kagome and Sango thought.

_They grow up so fast._ Miroku thought and pretended to dab a 'tear' with a napkin in a way of a proud mother or teacher would do.

A silence fell, broken only by giggles. There was a lot of blushing, too, and the occasional surreptitious drool check. Otherwise, nobody moved.

"Uhm…how about if I close my eyes?" Inuyasha offered. He leaned his hands on the low wall in front of him and grinned. "It's not really a good kiss unless I do, and seeing as how you're paying for the privilege, it had better be good."

And down went his eyelids. This prompted even more giggling, some whispering and a bit of nervous shuffling that took the crowd of women no closer to the kissing booth.

Miroku began to drool and his palms began to itch for a butt or two. Hell, why stop there? _Oh man, so many ripe ladies. Why does Inuyasha have all the luck?_ Miroku pouted.

_Oh come off of it. This is so pathetic. _Sango thought and elbowed Miroku in the stomach when she caught his eyes roaming the large gathering of the opposite sex.

"Ouch. I'm sorry, Sango." Miroku pleaded. "It's a family curse, I swear."

_Ok, note to self: never leave Miroku alone with Inuyasha to discuss charming the ladies. _Sango added.

_Oh or the love of—Inuyasha is way too cocky._ Kagome thought and rolled her eyes.

_Oh goodie._ Kikyo thought and applied some lipstick to her lips. She was never one for makeup but this was a good cause, a _very_ good cause—for her, anyways.

"For pity's sake," Kagome muttered, "Somebody has to go first."

"You're right," Kikyo said stepping up and managed to shove Kagome forward, right into Inuyasha! He caught her by reflex, and while she was frozen in shock, he laid his mouth on hers, and the world caught fire…..

TBC

Next Time: **Finding the mystery woman**

* * *

Coming Soon:

_Destined_ (October 28 2005) "Their romance began the very day she was born."

_Before You Go_—Epilogue (October 28, 2005) "The wedding of the century is about to begin…with a few minor setbacks and hilarious paybacks."


	2. Chapter 2

**My Best Friend**

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha, if so Inuyasha would've said "I love you" to Kagome and Kikyo would've been back to Hell a long time ago. But a girl can dream, can't she? There's not much—if you'd call it that—Kikyo bashing. True, she's a bit OCC but we might see a more 'normal' Kikyo later. I don't know if that would be as fun. I continued to add and tweak things throughout the week—I got impatient waiting for Friday (my usual uploading day) to come.

Thanks to those who took a gander and to those who took the time to review. _Engaging the Enemy_ and _Ashes of the Dream_ will be delayed due to computer problems (grumbles).

* * *

Personal Reference: The term "Kami" means "God" in Japanese.

(Last Time)

_"For pity's sake," Kagome muttered, "Somebody has to go first."_

_"You're right," Kikyo said stepping up and managed to shove Kagome forward, right into Inuyasha! He caught her by reflex, and while she was frozen in shock, he laid his mouth on hers, and the world caught fire….. _

**Chapter Two: Finding the mystery woman**

It seemed the entire world had stopped moving. Miroku's eyes dominated his entire face as did Sango's. Kikyo, bright red with anger, looked ready to explode and snapped her tube of lipstick into two. Everyone else was just as shocked as Miroku and Sango.

"Holy…_Shit_..." Miroku managed to say and Sango just nodded, still too stunned.

_It's only a kiss_, it's only a kiss. _It's just a harmless little kiss…right? So why do I feel so… _Inuyasha thought.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. _Kagome thought. Her cheeks began to become bright pink with embarrassment.

Inuyasha knew he shouldn't have gone up there into that booth but now wasn't the time for regrets. Especially with a woman who's kiss was so sweet. It was also hot and electrifying. The perfect kiss or so one romantic would describe. His hands lifted as he brushed his knuckles against her soft skin. She smelled like jasmine, a scent that always brought him comfort because it was something his mother, whom he loved, always smelled like.

Before he could gather his wits and open his eyes to see the woman that was causing such a reaction—she pulled away!

_What the hell?_ He opened his eyes, but the situation didn't improve when he found out the woman was gone and Kikyo was giving him a sly look.

_Gods, did she kiss me?_ Inuyasha wondered. He grimaced at the thought.

Kikyo was surrounding by a few men including one of his rivals since middle school and her current boyfriend, Naruku. Some men — okay, who the hell was he kidding? A lot of men — bought her I'm-a-poor-orphan-girl-who-go-hurt-in-the-past-and-needs-a-big-strong-man-to-help-her-out act. Inuyasha wasn't one of them; he wasn't stupid enough to fall for it _twice_.

Inuyasha quickly glanced away, much to Kikyo's disappointment and her 'suitors' relief. He skimmed the crowd, trying again to get a glimpse of who the mystery woman was. Had she truly walked away? And why did he feel suddenly disappointed.

_Keh. It's nothing…._

_So…uhm why the hell are you looking for her, eh Inuyasha?_

_Fuck off. Damn human side._

_Damn demon._

The idea of making a fool of himself made Inuyasha hesitate, but only for a minute. Damn his pride. That kiss was so alluring and irresistible so it was only normal that he wanted to see the kisser up close and personal, right?

Something caught his eye for the moment. _What the hell are they staring at me for?_

Inuyasha spotted Sango and Miroku who were looking at him dumbfounded with their mouths opening and closing but no words were coming out. Miroku recovered first and groped Sango which earned him a well deserved smack.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Pervert._

Once more, he scanned the crowd again. Obviously, the woman who'd kissed him must've been someone he'd never kissed before. This, Inuyasha groaned inwardly, would mean a lot of searching. True he was popular, possibly because of his family, but not many females dated, let alone married demons, especially half-demons. He couldn't possibly have lived in the same town with a woman who could make him feel that way and not have known it, right? Chemistry just didn't work like that!

Inuyasha sighed once more. _Ok, time to get to work._

"Huh? What? _Wait!_ You can't leave the kissing booth empty yet!" Kikyo called out and was looking through her purse for another lipstick. _I haven't gotten my kiss yet._

Inuyasha muttered something underneath his breath, something Kikyo might obviously take offense to, and took out his wallet. He placed in some money into the small jar. "Here."

"Ah. And now, the charity will be grateful," Sango said.

Inuyasha snorted and proceeded to leave.

"But look at the long line, Inuyasha. You can't leave your post. You'll crush the hearts of millions." Miroku said gestured lazily at the large crowd beside him. A few of the teen girls nodded in agreement with the pervert.

"Kagome is supposed to be in the booth right now, but she wasn't making any money—I wonder why? So I suggested maybe someone else should take over." Kikyo said. "And it paid off, ne? The charity made more with one kiss than Kagome did all day, right?"

"Why you little—" Sango snarled. Kikyo was oblivious to the fact that Sango was glaring daggers at her and Miroku was holding back the now ill-tempered girl from slugging Kikyo.

_No one talks behind my best friend's back and gets away with it. Damn lecher won't let go! _"Come on Miroku, just one little hit." Sango pleaded and tried unsuccessfully to remove him from her. "One is all I ask."

Miroku smiled. "Ok, only if you grant me a favor in return, Lady Sango." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sango paused and stopped wrestling him. "It's not worth it." She sighed.

Miroku pouted. "Damn."

_Pervert._ Sango thought and moved out of his arms.

"—meaning you," Inuyasha pointed out to Kikyo. Kikyo pretended to look offended. "You don't even give a damn about charity, Kikyo." Kikyo opened her mouth to protest but Inuyasha continued. "Oh sure _once_ in a while during Christmas—whoopee-do—but that's beside the point."

"Beside the—? You can be so cruel, Inuyasha." Kikyo frowned.

"Keh, you don't know the half of it." Inuyasha retorted. "I didn't exactly agree to be in that booth either."

"Didn't see you complaining," Miroku said giving Inuyasha a knowing look.

_Damn conniving bastard._ _Some friend you are!_ Inuyasha thought.

The rest of the crowd agreed with Miroku, again. The pervert grinned at them while an annoyed Sango merely sighed and tried to, unsuccessfully, ignore him.

Inuyasha then noticed Kagome. She was laughing with Ayame and Rin about Kami knows what. He really, _really_ didn't want to go over there especially seeing two more of Kagome's high school pals, Eri and Yuki, about to join them. Those two alone—Eri and Yuki—would drive anyone crazy with their questions. He still didn't see how they all became friends when they're so different.

_But I have to._ Inuyasha sighed in defeat. _Kami, you can be so cruel._

Inuyasha had to admit that Kagome knew him better than anyone, sometimes he wondered if she knew him better than he knew himself. She knew him since 1st grade and they, for the most part, hit it off.

"_Heey, stop pulling my hair." A young Kagome cried and dropped her shovel. The large boy continued to pull at her pigtails and laughing mockingly. _

"_Stop or else." She threatened getting a bit annoyed._

"_Or else what?" The boy teased._

"_Or else—**this**!" A voice came from behind them. Before the boy knew it, his face was in the sand. He stood up, cried out suddenly and held his nose. The third grader ran out of the sandbox crying, or rather screaming, for his mother._

_Kagome blinked and looked at the boy who'd saved her. He was about her height with silver hair and amber-colored eyes. He was dressed all in red and still had his fist out. "You ok?"_

"_Huh?" Kagome blinked once more._

_He looked at her now. "I said, are you ok?" he glared at her. "Are you stupid or something?"_

"_I'm fine—hey, who are you calling stupid?" Kagome retorted and stood up._

"_You. Who else?"_

"_Why I ought to…" Kagome glared at him, they were really close to each other and then suddenly she began to tweak his ears. A blush crept upon the boy's cheeks._

"_Wow! Are they real?" She questioned and continued to rub them, loving the sound they made, the feel of them and his innocent expression. _

_He scoffed. "Of course."_

_She frowned at his tone. "Oh." She smiled and backed away a few inches from him. "Hi, my name is Kagome." She held out her hand. "My friends Kag."_

_He blinked at her. "Uhm…Inuyasha." He looked at her outstretched hand and after a moment he shook it with one of his own. "My friends call me…erm Yasha."_

_She grinned. "It's nice to meet you." She smiled at him, again. "You know Yasha; I think we're going to be the best of friends."_

"_How would you know that?"_

"_Because I just do." She said simply and wagged her index finger at him. "My mom says its calls woman's in-tuit-ion."_

_He snorted at that. "You're not a woman."_

_She frowned at him. "I will be, someday."_

"_Keh."_

_Kagome giggled and took his hand into one of hers. "Let's go play, Inuyasha."_

It seemed like if had been just yesterday he'd beaten a kid twice his height, but now more than a decade had past since then. From that moment they'd gotten to know each other so well that people sometimes believed they were glued to the hip. He knew she loved Oden and hated peas, he knew she wanted to become a pediatrician when she grew up, her favorite color was pink and that she loved his ears more than Oden. She knew his favorite color was red, that he valued family, his hate for being mocked for him being a half-demon and his weakness for ramen and tears.

She especially knew his reasons for being single.

He wanted to be with a woman who'd love him, demon and all—like what his father found in his mother. Not someone who'd say she loved you then dump you because you wouldn't change for her. That was why he'd dumped Kikyo within the first week of their relationship. He'd seen guys fall for that too many times, once too many as a matter of fact. That was probably why a week was the longest his relationships last.

_Let's be realistic here._ Inuyasha thought grumpily.

He was a half-breed—not a full demon nor a full human, just smack-dab in the middle. What woman would really want him forever? They'd be mocked and looked down upon because of being with him. He wouldn't ask anyone to share that kind of burden. Or maybe he just needed to find a woman who could make him believe everything was all right even when it wasn't. Where could he find a woman he could love enough to forget all his bad memories? He never knew until now that is. And when he'd found her, she got away.

Surely Kagome would understand that something incredible had just happened to him.

Rin said something and all the girls nodded in agreement. The five girls began to leave to go somewhere but Kagome paused to tie her shoe. Now was definitely his chance. No girlish chitchatting or twenty-twenty questions, just him and Kagome.

Kagome stood up and tapped her shoe and nodded to herself. She must've sensed him coming for her eyes widened and she turned away, but not fast enough to keep Inuyasha from catching her wrist.

"Ok, wrench, who kissed me?" He demanded. Before Kagome could respond, someone else did for her.

"I did," Kikyo purred from just behind him. Inuyasha ignored her.

_What a stalker!_ "Who kissed _really_ kissed me?" He asked.

_Why you—_Kikyo opened her mouth to make a comment about his dismissal of her but quickly closed it. Kikyo huffed and stormed off passing by Naruku who didn't even bat an eye at the angered teen. He simply leaned against a nearby booth with both his hands in his pocket with his usual impassive expression on his face and closed his eyes.

"Figure it out for yourself." Kagome brushed him off. "If you don't mind, I got to—"

"Come on."

"Buzz off." She snapped.

Inuyasha took a step back and hesitated. _She looks really pissed._

"Kagome, hurry up." Eri said waving from her car.

"Ok. I'm coming." Kagome waved cheerfully at Eri before marching off again.

_Women are so confusing! One second she's moody then next…. Is this what they call PMS?_ Inuyasha thought then dismissed it. He'd asked Kagome that before and got several poundings. He paled at the memory.

Inuyasha jogged up to her. "Tell me!" He looked like a kid who was denied dessert after dinner, pouting as he was.

She paused for a moment and stiffened. Kagome turned around, crossed her arms and pouted. He smiled. Anytime she pouted like that in an argument it meant she'd give in—for now. But he knew that she knew that he knew he'd have to do a bit more pushing—while keeping his distance just in case she got moody again.

"I know you're ticked off because I made more money than you but can't we call a truce? We're best buddies remember?" Inuyasha grinned. "Come on. Don't pout, Kag, your face might get stuck that way."

"Keh." She mimicked his usual one answer reply to everything and glared at him. "Don't worry about me pouting and I don't recall seeing anyone putting in any money in that jar but you, Inuyasha."

He pretended to look hurt before he grinned again. "You know, you're right?" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. "The woman who kissed me didn't pay up." He gestured to the booth. "And the sign clearly says 'One Dollar.' So we must correct this injustice." He said in a determined tone and an equally determined expression. "Now, are you going to tell me who kissed me?"

"Inuyasha, you naïve …" She shook her head. "You want to know who kissed you?"

Inuyasha nodded and gave her a look that was similar to that of an I-thought-I-just-said-that expression. Kagome bit back a growl from her frustration. Kagome dug in her pocket and pulled out a dollar, took his hand out of his pocket and slapped the bill into it. Inuyasha blinked and looked at the dollar in his hand.

_I don't get it._ "I…don't get it, Kag." Inuyasha said. "So tell me already."

Kagome wanted to scream._ That dense—Ok remain calm. He's a guy—a dense guy to be exact. Count to 10. You can do it. 1…2…3…_

"Well?" Inuyasha asked getting impatient.

"You idiot—" Kagome yelled. I _didn't even make it to five this time. Ack. Maybe I need to go back to anger management next summer._ "It was me. _Me_! I kissed you, ok?" She said almost in a hysterically manner.

"Y-you did?" Inuyasha stared at her for a second and then he laughed. He laughed! "Good one, Kag. Seriously though," He said. "Who was it?"

"I…" The emotions running through Kagome's chocolate-brown eyes were unreadable to the dense boy before her. She felt her heart was ripped into two.

"Inuyasha…" He blinked innocently at her, fueling her anger all the more. Kagome clenched her fists and yelled as hard as she could—right into his ears! "YOU JERK!"

**TBC**

…..

**Sneak Preview** of Next Week's Chapter

"I heard what you did to Kagome, you jerk!" Shippou, who was standing by Souta and Kohaku, yelled.

"Clam it, runt." Inuyasha pounded him in the head once and the child yelped.

"Inuyasha, you're such a jerk!" Shippou exclaimed.

"Keh, like I haven't heard that one before!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned to leave—to find his mystery woman, however Miroku stood in his way.

Inuyasha scowled at him. "Get out of mine way, you damnable pervert."

"I resent that. I'm just your average heterosexual teen boy."

"Whatever." Inuyasha snorted.

"Miroku you better get outta my way." Inuyasha growled.

Miroku shook his head. "You're such an idiot."

"I dare you to say that again." Inuyasha threatened.

"That kiss got to you, huh?" Miroku grinned.

"You're cruising for a _bruising_, Miroku!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and gave him a death glare.

Miroku gulped but he saw Sango in the corner of his eyes giving him a death glare that would rival Kagome's! So he took a deep breath and did a little pray. "Forgive me for my taunting, my friend."

"Whatever. Now, like I said before, get out of my way. I won't ask you so nicely again."

_He calls that nice?_ Miroku wondered. Miroku grew serious and looked as if he was trying to read Inuyasha. "You think of her as one of the guys, don't you?" Miroku said simply.

Taken aback, Inuyasha didn't answer for a moment. "Keh," Inuyasha retorted.

Miroku looked as if that wasn't even of an answer for him.

Inuyasha fought back a minor blush. _Gods I'm pathetic._ "Well, yeah." Then Inuyasha thought through and misinterpret Miroku's comment. Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar and lifted him a good two feet off the ground. "Are you calling me 'gay' Miroku?"

"_What_?" Miroku squeaked.

……

What will happen next?

Will Inuyasha realize who the mystery kisser was? Will Sango finally get that punch she wanted? How the heck did Inuyasha come up with that interruption? Will Kikyo return to get her kiss?

Only time will tell, my darlings.

Next Time: **Searching for answers **

* * *

**Coming Soon:**

_Destined_ (Undecided) "Their romance began the very day she was born."

_Before You Go_—Epilogue (Undecided) "The wedding of the century is about to begin…with a few minor setbacks and hilarious paybacks."

_From Geek to Chic_ (Undecided) "When two different worlds collide, two people will find the love of their lives and some rivals to go with them."

...Not having my own personal computer for the time being and a born procrastinator, the below have been delayed and I have not idea when they'll be done and ready to be uploaded. Please bear with me...


	3. Chapter 3

**My Best Friend**

A/N: You know the drill. I don't own Inuyasha. I'm planning on repaving and redoing chapter one ladies and…erm gentlemen. This was a bit…err 'forced.' Not as much fluff as I wanted because I'm working on two Inu x Kag Christmas specials. …yes in November. The first chapter of the first special will be uploaded the last week of November. You'll see my reasoning. (Lots offluff--no lie!) Thanks to those who took a gander and to those who took the time to review.

* * *

_(Last Time)_

"_Well?" Inuyasha asked getting impatient. _

"_You idiot—" Kagome yelled. I didn't even make it to five this time. Ack. Maybe I need to go back to anger management next summer. "It was me. Me! I kissed you, ok?" She said almost in a hysterically manner._

"_Y-you did?" Inuyasha stared at her for a second and then he laughed. He laughed! "Good one, Kag. Seriously though," He said. "Who was it?" _

"_I…" The emotions running through Kagome's chocolate-brown eyes were unreadable to the dense boy before her. She felt her heart was ripped into two. _

"_Inuyasha…" He blinked innocently at her, fueling her anger all the more. Kagome clenched her fists and yelled as hard as she could—right into his ears! "YOU JERK!"….. _

**Chapter Three: Searching for Answers**

"I heard what you did to Kagome, you jerk!" Shippou, who was standing by Souta and Kohaku, yelled.

"Clam it, runt." Inuyasha pounded him in the head once and the child yelped.

"Inuyasha, you're such a jerk!" Shippou exclaimed.

"Keh, like I haven't heard that one before!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned to leave—to find his mystery woman, however Miroku stood in his way.

Inuyasha scowled at him. "Get out of mine way, you damnable pervert."

"I resent that. I'm just your average heterosexual teen boy."

"Whatever." Inuyasha snorted.

"Miroku you better get outta my way." Inuyasha growled.

Miroku shook his head. "You're such an idiot."

"I dare you to say that again." Inuyasha threatened.

"That kiss got to you, huh?" Miroku grinned.

"You're cruising for a _bruising_, Miroku!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and gave him a death glare.

Miroku gulped but he saw Sango in the corner of his eyes giving him a death glare that would rival Kagome's! So he took a deep breath and did a little pray. "Forgive me for my taunting, my friend."

"Whatever. Now, like I said before, get out of my way. I won't ask you so nicely again."

_He calls that nice?_ Miroku wondered. Miroku grew serious and looked as if he was trying to read Inuyasha. "You think of her as one of the guys, don't you?" Miroku said simply.

Taken aback, Inuyasha didn't answer for a moment. "Keh," Inuyasha retorted.

Miroku looked as if that wasn't even of an answer for him.

Inuyasha fought back a minor blush. _Gods I'm pathetic._ "Well, yeah." Then Inuyasha thought through and misinterpret Miroku's comment. Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar and lifted him a good two feet off the ground. "Are you calling me 'gay' Miroku?"

"_What_?" Miroku squeaked. "What the hell man! Where did that come from?"

"You heard me!" Inuyasha scowled.

"Inuyasha, stop being a jerk." Sango said.

Inuyasha growled angrily. "If I hear one more person call me that, I'll—"

Shippou rolled his eyes. _What a jerk._ "OUCH! I never said anything!"

Inuyasha snorted. "I know you long enough, runt."

Inuyasha had stormed off leaving everyone to merely blink in confusion.

* * *

Sango watched Miroku start to take several things out of his backpack. "Do you think this will work? I mean—"

"Don't be so negative." Miroku said.

"It could backfire."

"But 'could' is the key word, Sango. And knowing them, they need a little push _especially_ Inuyasha. He needs it the most!"

"He's the densest boy to ever grace this planet."

Miroku agreed. "Kagome's been in love with the guy since junior high. But they do say everyone knows it except those that are in love."

Sango sighed and Miroku looked at her. "But how can he not know she loves him? When she looks deep into his eyes and loses herself. How can he not know how her heart flutters at the very sight of him? How her blood boils when he flirts with other girls. How when he gropes her it confuses her. How she longs to kiss those sweet lips—"

"—uhm, Sango…" He held her by her shoulders. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Uhm…" _Oh gods. Does he know? It's too late to deny it now._ Sango looked up at him and blushed lightly. She turned away. "Miroku I…_ayyyiiiee_!" She slapped him right across his face. "Miroku, you damn pervert!"

"Ouch." He rubbed the red imprint on his face. He dared to tell her that in someway he loved it. She was actually paying attention to him, even though it was out of anger. But, he couldn't help wondering, if he hadn't had groped her…would she'd said the thing he'd long for since the day he'd groped that bottom so many years ago? Kami he hoped so.

He sighed. He wasn't sure and he didn't want to ruin their friendship especially if it was one-sided on his part or wishful thinking, perhaps both. "Forgive me…maybe I was imagining it."

Sango looked at him, all traces of her anger and embarrassment gone. "Imagining what?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing. I'm just going go look for Inuyasha and spring our plan into action."

"You mean _your_ plan."

"You wound me, Sango." He said dramatically and gave her a bright smile.

_Wow. He sure recovers fast. Here I thought he was a bit upset. Guess I'm not the only one who's imagining things._ Sango thought.

Miroku continued. "But, my dear Sango, aren't we partners in llllooovvvveeee?"

She blushed and tried to sound a bit angered when she felt quite the opposite. "_No_, we're _not_. 'Partners in crime,' that is the saying. And we're more matchmakers than anything, Miroku."

He shrugged. "A man can dream, can't he, Sango? Well I best be off, Sango, my love." He teased and kissed her on her cheek. He ran off. "I'll call you about how it's going in about an hour."

Sango watched him go while a blush crept upon her cheeks and spread throughout her body, from her toes to the very roots of her brown hair.

_He just kissed me—well on the cheek—but he still kissed me._

_I'll call you_—

—_About the mission. Why do I wish it was about something else….l-like asking me out?_ Sango wondered and slapped herself on the forehead. _All this matchmaking is making you lose it, girl. He's a pervert and a womanizer. He'll never be anything else_. And that very thought depressed her all the more.

Sango sighed. She wasn't going to change him. She wasn't going to be another Kikyo.

Sango made a face and shoved the image of her dressing up like Kikyo. "…Cheap shot." But she knew it was true. If Miroku wanted to change, it would be far most for himself and then for her, if he wanted too.

She glanced at her watch. "Time for Plan A."

* * *

Miroku looked around the small café until he saw a familiar half-demon a few tables away.

"_YOU JERK!"_

"_YOU JERK!"_

"_JERK"_

"_JERK"_

Inuyasha kept hearing Kagome saying it over and over again. She'd stormed off after she'd said that, leaving him temporarily 'deaf.'

_What was it that she was trying to tell me? Kami…why can't girls be more up front about what they're saying? Is that so much to ask? _Inuyasha thought and took another sip of his drink. _Is it possible…could it be that—?_

"Hey bud-dy." Miroku slide into the booth, on the opposite side of the table. He leaned forward resting his elbows on the table. "So…what's happening—ouch? What was that for?" He rubbed the large bump on the top of his head.

Inuyasha hit him again. "Beat it."

"Ouch." _1 + 1 2 lumps. Ok, brain cells intact. I'm being royally abused over here. Someone call my lawyer—the one I wish I had._ _Why must everyone take their anger out on a poor defenseless man such as myself?—this so sucks._ "What are you trying to do? _Kill me_?"

"That did cross my mind. Besides you ruin my train of thought." Inuyasha grunted.

Miroku just blinked and continued to nurse the two large red lumps on his head. "You're in bad mood." Miroku heard Inuyasha growl. He cowered when Inuyasha was going to punch him again, but the half-demon lowered his fist and slammed it into the table, surprisingly, not breaking it into pieces.

"Keh and whatever gave you that idea?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"The second lump." Miroku said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"And so what if I am?"

Miroku leaned in. "Want to talk about it?"

"Are you my damn physiatrist or something?"

Miroku looked like he was actually thinking this over. He shrugged. "Eh. Perhaps I missed my true calling. Kami knows I can't keep a pure enough mind to become a monk."

Inuyasha took another sip from his drink. "Don't make me regret not pounding you."

"Sorry, man." Miroku said putting his hands up in 'defeat.' "So—"

"What can I get you, sir?" A pretty redhead waitress asked.

Miroku eyed her. _O-la-la. _

Miroku smirked. "How about—"

—Your phone number. The words died on his lips. Why had he stopped?

"_But how can he not know she loves him? When she looks deep into his eyes and loses herself. How can he not know how her heart flutters at the very sight of him? How her blood boils when he flirts with other girls. How when he gropes her it confuses her. How she longs to kiss those sweet lips—"_

"Sir?" The redhead questioned.

"Huh?" Miroku blinked.

"I said 'what can I get you'?"

"I…err, how about coffee—plain and two spoons of sugar."

The redhead blinked and looked confused. As did Inuyasha who knew that whenever an attractive woman asked Miroku that question he'd always use his 'how about your phone number' line.

She scribbled it down on a notepad and nodded. "Right away..." The she left, still confused.

"You know she was hitting on you…right?" Inuyasha said a few seconds later.

"She was? How could you tell?"

_Moron._ Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She was purring her words and was batting her eyelashes at you the whole time."

"Well, aren't you Mr. Observant?" Miroku said in a sarcastic tone.

Inuyasha scowled. "What's with your damn attitude? Was it my fault you didn't notice? And why didn't you say that corny pickup line of yours?"

Miroku snorted. "Well Mr. Observant you sure are losing your touch. You can tell when some girl hits on me yet you can't tell when the girl who's been in love with you since Kami knows how long! You don't see it! It's been right before you damn nose…and you don't see it."

Inuyasha blinked. "Err…Miroku. You ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. Sorry."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Forget it."

"One cup of plain black coffee with two spoons of sugar, sugar." The redhead returned. "Anything else I can get you, Miroku?" She said, her voice husky and yet soft all the same.

"Actually there is."

The redhead looked intrigued. "And that would be?"

"Two things to be exact—the check and _you_ leaving _me_ alone. Think you can handle that, _sugar_?"

The girl looked flabbergasted and she grew angered at Inuyasha's smug look. "Fine, be that way." She slammed down the check. Miroku took out a few bills and so did Inuyasha. She took up the money and exclaimed, "There are plenty of men worth my time obviously you're not one of them." She sashayed away.

_O-k, hold it. I'm really, really confused. Kagome yelling at me was confusing enough but Miroku turning down a girl that was actually flirting with him? The world has truly gone off its axis. _

_Or perhaps…you've just entered….the twilight zone._

_What the hell—oh, it's you again._

_What do you mean by 'oh it's you again'?_

_Keh. Nothing. Leave me alone, I got a lot of thinking to do._

_There's a shocking. Inuyasha is actually thinking of something other than getting another cup of Ramen? The world has truly gone of its axis!_

_Fuck off!_

_That potty mouth will never do. What will Kagome think? _

_Ka—?_

_Well, look at the time, see you later tonight—friend._

_I'm not you're fucking—forget it!_

Inuyasha snorted. Damn he hated it when his human side got into his thoughts. He especially hated it when his demon side decides to 'pop in' as well.

* * *

"This will be totally cool." Yuki exclaimed. "Did you know—?"

Kagome was too lost into her thoughts to hear anything else. She and the girls—Rin, Yuki, Eri, Ayame and Sango, who'd called at the last minute—were heading to the mall.

_When I told him I was the one who kissed him…he laughed. He laughed right in my face! And it hurt…it hurt really, really bad._

_You really can't blame the guy. I mean who besides Sango and your family—maybe Miroku— knows that you've been in love with Inuyasha for so long? Cut him some slack._

_Hey! Just whose side are you on, buddy?_

_Yours of course….it's not that I have any choice otherwise._

_What?_

_Huh—oh nothing. But he must have some type of feelings for you._

_Humph. As a friend, duh! _

_You didn't have to run off like that. You could've gotten proof._

_Proof?_

_Must I spell this out? A kiss! You know that thing when his mouth touches yours. That thing! And you would make sure he knew who you were too!_

_But what if…What if he rejected me? What then? Our friendship would be ruined! And if he does have these 'feelings' maybe he's afraid of them and doesn't want them. He—_

_Or perhaps he's just as confused but likes them just the same._

Kagome rolled her eyes. She hated it when her conscious got on her case. It was either intriguing sometimes or really, really annoying, like now. It wasn't like she could hide from it—her feelings included and he conscious tended to make that a point every time!

"So how long did you last at the booth, Kagome?" Eri asked.

Kagome blinked. "Huh…err…"

"How long did you last at the booth, Kagome?"

"Not long."

"Did you rack up the big bucks and the hearts of men within a 100 yd radius?"

"No…"

"I told you Inuyasha's rep would totally ruin it." Yuki grumbled.

"Don't mind her. Tyler dumped her and she's convinced he's the 'Inuyasha' type." Ayumi chimed. She giggled and ducked when Yuki playful tried to hit her.

"You know there's a simple way to find out, Kagome." Sango said as if reading Kagome's mind.

"Uh…find out what?" Kagome asked.

"Don't play dumb." Rin said.

Sango nodded. "Go tell him how you feel!"

"What?" Two pair of voices exclaimed.

Kagome blushed. _Should I?_

**TBC**

* * *

Koga's got Kagome at a motel? Oh no! What's worst is Inuyasha found out—or is that for the best? How will this meeting go? Miroku and Sango will now spring on the second part of their plan, but is their attempt going to backfire? Will Sango tell Miroku how she feels and visa-versa—will a_nyone_ for that matter? And don't forget Kikyo, she's back on the scene and doing what she does best—causing mayhem of course! 

Let the drama begin—and perhaps the beginning of the confessions!

**Next Time: The Confessions and the Attempt **

"Don't miss it!" (Sango)

"OUCH!...it's not like I haven't touch you there before." (Miroku)


	4. Chapter 4

**My Best Friend**

A/N: Don't own Inuyasha…if I did, well you'd be the first ones to know. Thank you all for your reviews, suggestions and favorites. You guys truly made my day—honest. I really appreciate it. I actually suffered from a minor writer's block on just how to start of this new chapter. I won't be dragging out the inevitable for much longer. I don't know but it was as if this chapter wrote itself—I wish—but I was a tad busy writing a Christmas fanfiction (coming December 2005, INU/KAG and MIR/SAN of course) to really do much planning. Oh well, please bear with me.

Before anyone asks, yes, Inuyasha and his demon-side do converse. No one has asked so I'm thankful, but I wrote that just in case. I'm going back to posting my comments concerning any reviews/suggestions at the bottom of the chapters. It's tempting. But what can I say?

"Old habits die hard." Miroku wiggles his eyebrows. "Right Lady Sango—ouch! I'm so misunderstood"

Err…No one says it better than Miroku-san.

I think this is _My Best Friend_'s longest chapter. I stayed up a bit late on certain days getting the cast together for late night rehearsals. Inuyasha wasn't too pleased.

(Inuyasha) Damn straight. _You_ don't pay _me_ for overtime.

(Miroku) Uh…dude…she _doesn't_ pay you at all.

(Inuyasha) All right, I'm out of here.

While I find myself a net and a cup of Ramen, here's a few of my randomized answers to your comments. Again, thank you all for reviewing. If you have any questions or suggestions you can always plop them in your review. I always tend to respond via email, profile or next chapter. Love you lots!

**Chakitattyla2h8 **– (nods) I totally agree!

**Evil-Easter-Bunny-666**- Yeah…Inuyasha and guys in general, tend to be a wee bit slow. But we love Inuyasha anyways. Don't worry; Miroku and Sango are my next top favorite couple. I can't see them paired off any other way.

**Avelyn Lauren**- Yeah, Inuyasha's not the brightest crayon in the pack when it comes to girls.

**InuYashaJunkie** – Same here. I'd probably sit him too. I think it works with reliving stress. Naïve, is Inuyasha's middle name.

**InuyashFreak777**- I agree with the Kikyo thing and your suggestion. It's a great suggestion. I'll think about it…done. I'll try to work it in there. I love suggestions. Possibly 9/10 you're wish is my command. (Poof)

**Tahitianbabe** and **clumsy-azn**- I have to agree. Kikyo's one the way bottom for favorite anime girl and on the Top 5 for most disliked.

**Inu&kag4eva** – That comments reminds me of a fanfiction I'm doing (Spring 2005) and a fanfiction I did a long ago (discontinued). Heh, torture is on its way…humor for readers of course.

(Kagome) If she didn't respond don't take it personally. We're just on a deadline.

(Sango) Oh, so many lines, so many lines. Huh? Oh, and on with the show—err chapter. _Chapter_! Kami, I need that coffee now!

* * *

(Last Time)

"_You know there's a simple way to find out, Kagome." Sango said as if reading Kagome's mind._

"_Uh…find out what?" Kagome asked._

"_Don't play dumb." Rin said._

_Sango nodded. "Go tell him how you feel!"_

"_What?" Two pair of voices exclaimed. _

_Kagome blushed. _Should I?

**Chapter Four: Confessions and The Attempt**

Inuyasha had been, and still is, her best friend from day one. What did Sango expect her to do? She couldn't go up to him and say "Hey, I've been in love with you since junior high." And give him a big ole kiss on those lips! No matter how tempting it was, he'd think she was crazy!

_But maybe I am. Who falls in love with her best friend?_

_Apparently you did. _

_He probably wouldn't even guess even if I had the words 'Kagome loves Inuyasha' plastered on every billboard in Japan!_

No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get over that kiss. Every time she thought of it her knees would get weak and she'd feel all warm inside, then she'd grow pissed off when she got to the whole "Jerk" part of it.

A first kiss is supposed to be special; hers was no exception. It had been on Christmas day, eighth grade, underneath the mistletoe and she'd been kissing Inuyasha. Ok, it had been a few seconds but it had been enough that she'd went from having feelings for friendship into lovey-dovey stuff concerning Inuyasha. Inuyasha was her first kiss, although there had been a few who'd tried to kiss her before that. Koga, she believed liked her but also wanted to get Inuyasha riled up and Hojo, who was also her classmate for at least one of her classes since freshman year, but he wasn't her type. On both occasions Inuyasha had totally freaked out and both 'admires' found themselves in the hospital.

"What to do. What to do." Kagome paced her bedroom. She glanced up when she heard the doorbell. "Who could that be?"

* * *

"_Are_ _you nuts_?" Sango yelled.

Miroku tried to check if he'd lost his hearing. _Ah, I still can hear my Lady Sango._ "Of course not." He said as he continued to type on the computer.

"You're insane, Miroku. Do you hear me? _Insane!_"

"I've never been saner in my entire life." Miroku said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"That makes me wonder, Miroku." Sango muttered.

_This is sheer poetry._ Miroku grinned. He could practically hear them singing.

"_Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g-!" Two kids that looked similar to Inuyasha and Kagome danced around happily. "First comes love, then comes marriage then comes—"_

"Miroku!"

"Huh? What?" Miroku looked around.

_He's enjoying this way too much._ Sango shook her head but said nothing more.

Miroku finished writing the letter and sealed it into an envelope. "Now all we got to do is deliver this little sucker and everything will fall into place. Pretty soon they'll be making invitation to—"

"—your funeral."

Miroku paled. "Uh…I was going to say 'wedding' but whatever floats your boat, Lady Sango."

Sango frowned. "Why are you always calling me that?"

"Call you what, Lady—"

"That. 'Lady Sango'."

Miroku grasped Sango's hands. "Because one day, my beautiful flower, you will be my lady and I shall be your lord."

_I'd believe you…if you weren't teasing me._ "You're hopeless. You're getting like Koga now." Sango muttered.

"Now, now. Need not be so cruel." Miroku said. "Time for Plan A—Part two." He beamed.

_Good Lord._ Sango groaned underneath her breath. She wanted Inuyasha and Kagome to get together, she really did. But Miroku was going to get them killed if Inuyasha found out. Who was she kidding? Inuyasha will find out and they'd be one last pervert on the Earth. Miroku was worse than Kagome and Inuyasha's moms put together—and that's saying something!

* * *

Kagura sweat-dropped. _So, why the hell are we friends again?_

"Perfect." Kikyo smirked. "Now he'll never escape me." She pointed to the large billboard across the street. It said: 'Kikyo loves Inuyasha.' Kikyo looked quite pleased with the photographs too.

_Oh yeah. Her attempts to win him back are most entertaining._ Kagura actually looked like she might smile. _How could I forget?_

Kikyo pulled out her cell phone. "Now to call him…" She looked extremely giddy now.

"How'd you get his cell phone number? I thought he got it changed it after you texted him like thirty times." Kaeda said, peeping from behind the couch.

"You nosy little—!" Kikyo didn't finish her threat. Her little sister went out the room calling for their mother. _Damn, looks like I'll be grounded this weekend…_

"Shouldn't you give this up? He dumped you a long time ago. Aren't you dating my older brother, Naruku?" Kanna asked. She and Kaeda were more acquaintances than friends even though they were close in age, neighbors and were classmates.

"Uhm…" How could she explain her obsession with winning Inuyasha back? Naruku was nothing compared to Inuyasha. Any fool with eyes and half a brain knew that! "Naruku and I are taking a break. Yeah, that's it." _Great, genius, that sounded like a big fat lie!_

Kagura and Kanna sweat-dropped, this went unnoticed by Kikyo. Kikyo was truly helpless. But it was fun watching her make a fool of herself. Both girls knew it would take a bit whack in the head for her to get it through her head he was gone and the relationship was ancient history.

Kanna and Kagura nodded. Kikyo noticed that they didn't seem all that convinced but she shrugged it off.

Kikyo looked at her watch and gasped. "I'm late to stalk Inuyasha-kun."

"O-k." Kanna blinked. She glanced at her sister who shrugged.

"Some things aren't worth questioning." Kagura said.

* * *

"_What?_" Inuyasha yelled. It seemed that the whole house shook!

Miroku and Sango looked a bit fearful from Inuyasha's outburst and were cowering slightly in a corner. And who wouldn't be? For a moment, Inuyasha's eyes had grown a bit red and faint purple stripes had formed on his cheeks.

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the collar.

_Now why does this seem familiar?_ Miroku wondered. He nodded. _Ah yes…I remember now._

"Tell me again—_what the hell did you say_?" With every word, Inuyasha shook Miroku vigorously.

_Eep._ Miroku gulped. _Oh gods. Sango was right! Ok, I'd like to leave my porno magazines to—_

Inuyasha shook Miroku. "Well?" Inuyasha was obviously getting impatient.

"Ack—Koga took Kagome to a motel." Inuyasha glared at him. Foolishly, Miroku scoffed. "What? I maybe a pervert but I do have some honor left." Inuyasha growled. "EEP, I swear it's the truth!"

"I have the note he sent her." Sango said, waving the paper. "It's right here."

Inuyasha snatched the letter out of Sango's hand, still holding Miroku by the collar with his other hand. He frowned. "Why is it typed? I thought 'Romeo' would actually like writing it in his own handwriting."

"Uh…he has bad handwriting." Sango said. _Oh…good save._

_Good save. Good save! _Miroku nodded eagerly. "Yep. Awful. Horrendous! Chicken scratch even—"

"I didn't ask you, Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, shutting up now." Miroku closed his mouth instantly.

_IDIOT!_ Sango glared at Miroku. _You're overdoing it, Miroku!_

Inuyasha scanned the letter once, twice then three times. Each time he grew angrier, it was obvious to Miroku who was getting less and less air into his lungs. "_That bastard! _I'll kill him, I'll murder him, I'll—"

"Uhm…before you do anything…would you mind…putting me down?" Miroku squeaked. Inuyasha dropped him and didn't glance back.

_That letter is the raciest thing I've ever read! That wolf is as perverted as Miroku! No, he's worst! I have to find Kagome fast!_ "Where's this motel?" He saw it on the paper. "Never mind." _Even the name sounds sleazy!_

"Why brother, you make quite the racket." Sesshamoru entered. He had several papers in his hands, probably from his latest stocks. "Found your ex-girlfriend stalking you again? I thought—"

"Fuck off. I don't have time for this." Inuyasha snapped and left without another word.

About thirty seconds of silence followed Inuyasha's departure. "Matchmaking again, pervert?" Sesshamoru questioned.

Miroku shrugged. "It passes the time."

"Let's see how you fair." Sesshamoru glanced at the letter that was now on the floor.

"Where does it hurt?" Sango asked kneeling beside Miroku. "Is there anything I can—"

"You're devotion is all I need." _And your luscious bottom._

Sesshamoru winced slightly when he heard the young woman's hand meet the pervert's right cheek. _Why, am I not surprised? Things never change._ He thought and left.

Miroku rubbed his aching cheek and grinned. _What a woman!

* * *

_

"That idiot." Inuyasha grumbled. "Kagome when I get there I'll wring your neck—after I murder that asshole."

_Ah, off to play Robin Hood?_

_Keh. Hardly._

_Off to rescue a damsel in distress, perhaps?_

_Damsel? Are we talking about the same girl? If it's Kagome, then boy do you have the wrong girl._

_With an attitude like that you'll never get a mate._

_Like if I need one._

_You're mom will never get those grandchildren she yearns for._

_Did mom get you on her 'matchmaking' squad now? Besides, she's got Sesshamoru._

_HA! The day that bastard has kids is the day I die._

_Could be arranged…You made your point so go bug someone else. _

_No, bugging you is a pastime of mine!_

_Damn, demon._

_Damn, human._

It had taken them a lot longer than they'd thought with Miroku's wondering hands and the ticket for his speeding; they were at least ten minutes behind schedule.

Miroku inched closer and closer to the wall along with Sango. "Ok, we gotta scurry. Hopefully he's not on the other side. I'll go first."

Sango nodded and Miroku ran right into—Inuyasha himself.

"What the hell, Miroku?"

Sango sighed inwardly. _Great…just fucking great._

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled.

"Uhm…" Miroku grinned when Sango joined them. "Lady Sango and I have confessed our feelings and are about to perform them physically in _that_ room." He pointed to room 21. He took out a key, opened the door and pulled Sango in.

_Where the hell did he get that key?_ Sango wondered.

"If you'll excuse us—" Then Miroku shut the door.

Inuyasha growled. _Damn nosy son of—_

"Koga, wow this view is amazing."

_Kagome!_ Inuyasha thought. _And that bastard's with her! Kagome, you're such a naïve fool! _

_Well, duh Einstein. The letter—_

_I don't have time for my nosing friends and I sure as hell don't got time for a smartass demon side. _Inuyasha shouted mentally.

_Keh. Rude._ His demon side decided to wisely leave—for now. He loved annoying Inuyasha but what he'd love even more is beating the shit out of Koga.

"Do you think he'll just charge in there just like that?" Sango asked leaning up against the door.

"Knowing Inuyasha…?" Miroku rubbed his chin. "Yes…most definitely."

Sango glanced around the room and shuddered in disgust. "This has to be the sleaziest motel—"

"Heeeyyy. I've spent some of my most prized moments in this room right here."

"I bet." Sango grunted.

He was beside her within the instant. He grinned wickedly. "Would you believe me if I said I was a virgin?"

_What?_ Sango didn't get a chance to respond with words but she figured a smack would do nicely. "I would if you'd keep those wondering hands of yours a safe distance from my rear, thank you."

"Sorry. They have a mind of their own." I was trying to lighten up the mood. Gees, if I'd known you were going to get this physical, I'd have paid for two nights instead." Miroku grinned.

"Why you—"

He held up his hands. "Don't hurt me."

_If that was your way of being romantic…I give you -10 out of 10, pervert._

_Who are you?_

_If you were anyone else, I'd say you're conscious…but for you, 'your inner pervert'. _

_If so, shouldn't you be talking porno or something? You know, maybe you haven't heard this before but…you're kind of mean. _

_Whatever, I'm not here to be all nice and stuff. Try something like compliments. Woo her, you moron! And here I thought you were Mr. Romance or some shit. You couldn't romance your way out of a paper bag._

_I resent that! I could too._

_Then prove it. Prove you deserved those porno magazines underneath your bed. You like her don't you?_

_I like her a lot._

_Then put those lecherous hands away and charm her, dummy!_

_Thanks…you helped a lot._

_I try._

_Hey, how'd you know about my secret stash? _

There was a sudden pounding on the door and Sango opened it. "Uhm…Inuyasha?"

"What should I say?" Inuyasha asked.

_Huh? Here I thought he was going to break down the door! _"Uhm…anything that sounds below a threat…" Sango suggested. It wasn't like she could ask him to 'confess his feelings' for Kagome.

"Forget it." Inuyasha snorted. "Keh I won't need words. First, I'll beat that damn wolf to a bloody pulp—"

"—and be arrest for attempted murder. But whatever makes your day, Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Don't be such a smartass." Inuyasha glared at Miroku, turned around and slammed the door.

Inuyasha prepared himself to knock on the door. "Koga, they even have little soaps too? Weird."

Inuyasha turned around and knocked on 'Miroku's' door frantically that he began to knock on Miroku's head! "_Ouch_—may I help you?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth then closed it. He wanted to break down the damn door, but he didn't want it to look like if he was spying on her or was jealous.

_I'm not jealous._

_Denial, Denial! Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?_

_When did you—never mind! Get out of my head._

_Kind of hard since I live here!_

…_.Keh…_

"Never mind." Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku sighed as Inuyasha went through almost knocking on Kagome's door then turning around to knock on his. After the tenth time, Miroku opened the door before Inuyasha began to knock.

"Uhm…buddy. If I maybe so blunt, is there anyone else with a hot babe named "Sango" that you can bother?" Miroku leaned closer. "I just might get 'lucky', man." He winked.

Inuyasha blinked and heard Sango's denying Miroku's claims and threw a pillow at the back of his head. "In your dreams, you pervert!" _And not even then!_

"Well you heard the lady. We only paid for the night." Miroku grinned.

"Kami, do you have rocks for brains?" Sango yelled and threw the remote at his head.

Inuyasha charged up at the motel door and broke it down. He only saw Kagome and Koga sitting on the bed. Without a word he punched Koga and grabbed the surprised girl by the wrist. "We're out of here!"

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome blinked.

"What's the deal, muff-face?" Koga growled, rubbing his left eye.

"You consider yourself lucky, asshole. If I wasn't so goddamn tired I'd kick your ass to America and back." Inuyasha snapped and pulled Kagome out of the room.

"Inuyasha, let go!" Kagome yelled and to Inuyasha's shock, stormed back into the motel room and slammed the door.

Slowly, Miroku and Sango peeked out of their motel room. Inuyasha whorled around, saw Miroku and grabbed the pervert by his throat. "You and I need to talk."

"Huh? N-No." Miroku squirmed wildly. "Sango! Sango! Help me!"

Sango shook her head. "That's what you get for meddling and dragging me into this god-awful place."_…and for that letter._

Miroku paled. "What? But you—"

"I'm sleepy." Sango yawned and shut her door.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Miroku's throat, carrying down the stairs. "Sweet Kami, help me!"

"He's busy, Miroku." Inuyasha yelled as they passed by a wedding ceremony.

Miroku spotted a patrol car and flapped his arms wildly. "Police! Police! Police! Anyone! I'm being kidnapped! Someone help me! I'm too young to ddddiiiiieeeee!"

* * *

_You are jealous, aren't you?_ His demon side had been nagging him all night with the same question.

_Yes! Yes, I was jealous! Happy now?_

_Actually…yes. It wasn't so hard. _

_And do you know why I'm jealous, Mr. Know-it-all?_

…_Because you have feelings for Kagome._

_No because—what?_

_You're in love with Kagome._

_I can't be in love with her. She's my best friend for goodness sakes!_

_They say some of the best couples begin as the closest of friends. _

Inuyasha frowned as he came out of the shower. He ran his hands through his damp silver hair and grunted. _I should've gone back in there and dragged that stupid girl out._ But he hadn't. He'd chickened out. Gods, he felt like such a wimp!

_I couldn't do it._

_Humph, you don't deserve to call yourself Inutaisho's son. You're pathetic._

_Who asked you?_

_Kami, why have you forsaken me to be born in this weakling's body? _

_Keh._

…_.Chicken. _

Inuyasha growled as his demon side began to make 'chicken sounds.' It was so annoying. He had to be going crazy! And when did his demon-side begin to act like this, he wasn't sure.

The doorbell rung and before he could reach it, Kagome barged in.

_See! See! That's how simple it was! For Kami sakes, even a human can break down a door!_

_Fuck off!_

_Ungrateful bastard…_

"Were you spying on me? Huh!" Kagome exploded.

"What?"

"You were—" She paused and noticed that he was only in a towel. _Oh my... stop staring!_ She blushed furiously and turned around. Would you please put some clothes on?"

"Keh," She heard him pulling and closing his drawer and then, "I'm descent."

Kagome turned back around.

"Better?"

Kagome nodded and saw in thirty seconds he was dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt. "Much! Now tell me why where you spying on me?" He opened his mouth. "And don't you dare lie to me!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth again. "K-Kagome…I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I-I saw you and that bas—Koga and I just lost it. I'd understand if you hate me."

"Hate you? I couldn't hate you. Wanting to punch your lights out, yes, but hate you, never. You jump to conclusions way too quickly. Koga and Ayame were planning on eloping and that's the only place their parents wouldn't come being that the new reputation of motels these days and both of their parents are really old fashion about that sort of thing. But if you'd just seen them Inuyasha, you'd do the same thing that I did."

_Kagome opened the door. "Ayame? Koga? What are you two doing here?"_

"_Our parents are refusing to let us get married so Ayame and I are eloping. We hope by the end of the week." Koga explained. "Maybe this way they'll realize we're serious about how we feel and we don't care if they'll take part in the wedding or in our lives."_

_Ayame understood Kagome's shock. "I know. We hardly know each other but when you meet 'the one,' you just know it. It feels so right. And everything around you looks so much more wonderful when they're about". Ayame looked at Kagome in a pleading manner. "But we can't do this alone. I know this is a lot to ask but we don't know who else to go to. If it's not too much of a bother, will you help us?"_

_Kagome nodded. She was, after all, a hopeless romantic. And you'd have to be crazy not to see how much in love the two are._

"And anyways, what type of girl do you think I am, huh!" Kagome yelled.

_Eloping?_ Inuyasha thought. That didn't make any sense.

"I'd have brought you along but we all know you and Koga will never get along, kind of like you and Sesshamoru. If you'd clamed down for a second you'd have noticed Ayame was by the TV modeling one of her handpicked wedding dresses. I called you to tell you about it but you were eating your Ramen. I should've learned by now that when Ramen's involved, it goes in one ear and out the other. So I called Miroku to tell you—"

"—but the letter."

"What letter?" Kagome shook her head. "You could've told me that would've upset you instead of barging in and then pulling the fire alarm, afterwards, all night."

"Well if you—what? Pulling fire alarms?" Inuyasha blinked.

Kagome nodded. "Well, yeah…we couldn't finish making all the wedding plans in all the noise so we had to reschedule. I went home and called Ayame and we set up another day. And this time, so this won't repeat, I'll bring you with me, ok?"

_That Miroku! It was a setup from the start!_ "I should've paid more attention but I was worried about you…I care about you." _Wait…Someone pulled the fire alarm all night? It had to be—_

"—Inuyasha, this has gone on long enough. I've been meaning to tell you this for so long but overtime I get so flustered with you being you and us being friends and I…I can't deny it anymore. I know I'm talking fast but I need to get this out and in the open. I like you a lot. In fact, I-I love you, Inuyasha. I know you'll probably think of me as a fool but…" She's said this quickly but realized Inuyasha hadn't made a single outburst or comment. Could that mean he felt the same?

Kagome whorled around, her eyes were bright and hopeful. "Inuyasha—"

He was gone.

Kagome sighed. _I just confessed my feelings to an empty room…_

"Inuyasha, you _IDIOT_!" Kagome yelled and didn't care that half of Japan might have heard her.

(Author) Did any of you guys really think anything, Miroku would pay $3.99 on Digital Cable, would happen at that motel when you saw the preview? Don't be shy. /Wiggles eyebrows/

(Sango) Come off it, D-V. We only got five minutes before our lunch break. Who was it that pulled the fire alarm? And just what exactly happened to Miroku?

(Miroku) Nothing, I'm right here. Did 'ya miss me, babe? _OUCH!_

(Sango) Ahem. It seems Inuyasha has finally noticed he has deep feelings for Kagome—or at least his demon side. And just when Kagome finally got the courage to tell Inuyasha how she feels, he left! That jerk left! Kami, that just proves that boys are so…oh, never mind. Perhaps it will take a bit more to get Inuyasha to stay put long enough. Will Kagome have to actually tie down Inuyasha and confess her feelings then?

(Miroku) Oh, Kinky…and here I thought this was PG-13!

(Sango) Huh? _What?_ You're such a lecher!

(Miroku) Ah, but you have to be just as perverted to understand my meaning.

(Sango) ….

(Miroku) Besides, I'll be your pervert any day. I'm willing and able, Lady Sango. _OUCH!_

(Sango) And just for the record—you suck as a matchmaker, Miroku.

(Miroku) You wound me.

(Kagome) Agreed, but more importantly will Sango and Miroku confess their feelings as well?

(Sango and Miroku) What…f-feelings?

(Inuyasha) Keh…as if I care. Next Time "**Revealing Secrets**."

(Kikyo) Inuyasha-kun?

(Inuyasha) Eep—hide me!

(Sango) Could this be the final chapter?

(Kagome) We'll just have to wait until next week to see.

(Sango) Oh…

(Inuyasha) _Ayyiiiee!_ Get _her_ away from _me_!

(Kikyo) Inuyasha-kun, I _lllllooovvveee_ you!

(Inuyasha) Put _those_ things away!

(Miroku) He means lips, you perverts in training. _Lips_. /sighs/A shame, huh…_ouch_…what did I do? I'm not interested in her, I swear. What type of man do you take me for?


	5. Chapter 5

**My Best Friend**

A/N: Don't own Inuyasha…if I did, there'd be a lot more Inu/Kag and Mir/San fluff and less Kikyo.

But then, that's why fanfictions were invented for, right? I kind of did this last minute and was rushed by…a family member…Keh, so don't blame me. I didn't get to do much proofreading…so I'm really sorry!

Love Christmas? Love Inu/Kag? Well, coming this Christmas I'll be uploading, not one, not two, but _three_ Christmas fanfictions with guaranteed fluff, romance, drama and humor! Coming **Fall—December 2005**.

Thank you all for your reviews and everyone else. Your reviews keep me going. Good or bad. Suggestions are welcomed.

**Rachynn – **Miroku's one of my favorite males to write about—especially when he gets mischievous and perverted as he does.

**Clumsy-azn – **Yeah, poor Koga being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Yeah that Kikyo thing kind of happened with me getting 'into' the whole conversation.

**Ilikebagels** –Need not worry, our dense Inuyasha will soon learn the truth.

**Avelyn Lauren**-Yep, Miroku's gotta stay alive. After all, Mir/San is my second favorite pairing.

**Hanako Horigome **and **Amarioko**- Ok will do!

**chakitattyla2h8**- Thanks for the review(blush)

**m.z'd.e.e**- Don't you just love cliffies? Personally, I don't but it gets you back here for me.

**Tahitianbabe**- Yeah, it kind o does suck gathering up all your courage and all for nothing.

(Kagome) Hey…has anyone realized Miroku hasn't been here for rehearsals?

(Inuyasha)…

(Kagome) Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha)…

(Kagome) Say something!

(Inuyasha)…Keh…

(Sango)…a man of few words…very few…

(Last Time)

"—_Inuyasha, this has gone on long enough. I've been meaning to tell you this for so long but overtime I get so flustered with you being you and us being friends and I…I can't deny it anymore. I know I'm talking fast but I need to get this out and in the open. I like you a lot. In fact, I-I love you, Inuyasha. I know you'll probably think of me as a fool but…" She's said this quickly but realized Inuyasha hadn't made a single outburst or comment. Could that mean he felt the same?_

_Kagome whorled around, her eyes were bright and hopeful. "Inuyasha—" _

_He was gone._

_Kagome sighed. I just confessed my feelings to an empty room…_

"_Inuyasha, you IDIOT!" Kagome yelled and didn't care that half of Japan might have heard her. _

**Chapter Five: Revealing Secrets**

Sesshamoru opened one eye and cursed underneath his breath. Someone was bouncing up and down continually on his bed and he was getting a bit pissed off now. He shot up and saw his younger sibling, Inuyasha jumping on his bed like he did when he was ten years old. "What the hell do you want? It's 3 am!"

"Pretty tired, aren't you? Pulling fire alarms can do that to 'ya." Inuyasha grinned wickedly.

Sesshamoru blushed lightly but he quickly hid it.

"I'm going to tell everyone that Sesshamoru was actually—dare I say it—NICE to me! His younger half brother! Who should I tell first? Japan Times? Or maybe I should tell—"

"Don't even think about it or I'll show everyone the pictures of you nearing stripping at the nearby bar!"

Inuyasha snorted. "I got pictures of you at some chick place. Getting your eye shadowing—"

"—I was born with it idiot! All _full_-fledged dog demons have them! But you being only _half_ know nothing about it."

Inuyasha frowned at his own blackmailing pictures. "Seems we are even."

Sesshamoru shrugged. "You scratch my back and I scratch yours. Keep your mouth shut and I keep mine shut. Deal?"

Inuyasha thought this over for a few seconds. "Why not? I got a whole bunch of stuff on you Fluff boy." Inuyasha tossed his hair in a girlishly manner and batted his eyelashes. "Later, big boy." He said in a high-pitched voice before he laughed loudly and closed the door behind him.

Last time I help that ungrateful bastard. Sesshamoru grumbled and clapped his hands twice to turn off his light.

Two figures were touching the other quite intimately in a small alleyway. The woman wore the most revealing outfit known to man, barely covering her breast and her lower regions. Her lover just wore some jeans that were being slid off by her.

The man ran his thumb slowly and gently along her jaw line and then her right cheek, such soft skin. He tried to look deeply into her eyes but they were shadowed by the darkness of the room. Her lips however he could see look luscious and sinful.

"Tell me who you are." He whispered and his tongue traced slowly along her lips, asking for permission. She opened her mouth willing and he kissed her once, then twice on her lips. Each time he intensified the kiss tenfold. She ran her fingers through his silver hair, ached her back against the cool brick wall. The woman blew into his ears. She moved further away from the darkness so that he could see her beautiful black hair but her eyes remained hidden. Her lips and mouthed his name 'Inuyasha…'

"Tell me…" Inuyasha said.

She opened her mouth again and mouthed 'my name is…'

Inuyasha nearly jumped out of hid bed from the sound of his alarm clock. He grabbed the thing and threw it across the room, grumbling. He despised the thing from the very start and now, after it interrupted his dream, he hated it!

"Damn fucking shit." Inuyasha grunted. _Who the hell was she?_

He touched his lips. The dream had felt so real, as if she was right there. Even her scent, jasmine, was so alluring and close. Oh so close.

He glared again at what use to be a clock. "…Bastard."

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

Sango shook her head but before the snooty woman could shoo her out, a voice spoke up. "She's my fiancée."

Sango blushed from head to toe but nodded anyways. The nurse grumbled something underneath her breath and closed the door.

"Nice place you got here." Sango said. "Oh! I got these for you." Sango placed her flowers onto the large pile of already gathered bouquets. "So, how you holding up, Miroku?"

"Much better now that you're here."

"Indeed, seeing you can still manage to say those corny pickup lines."

"No lines." Miroku said.

Sango scoffed. "Serves you right, Miroku. I told you your plan would fail, but did you listen? Nope."

"Have a heart." Miroku pouted.

Sango turned around. "I have a plan that will work this time."

_Oh…kinky…_Miroku raised an eyebrow as Sango whispered her plan into his ears. His violet eyes twinkled with mischief. "Really? ….me likie."

"Hands _off_ the butt, Miroku." Sango grumbled.

"Stupid jerk…of all the..." Kagome grumbled as she paced in her bedroom.

The phone rang and Kagome answered. "Kagome speaking."

"Hey there."

"Rin hey, long time no see."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. With work, babysitting and collage, no time for fun these days. You sound a bit ticked by the way, which is why I'm glad had to make time for this. Kagome, you'll get a kick out of this. You won't believe what's on the billboard on 5th street."

Kagome blinked. "What?"

"Look outside your window, on your left!" Rin exclaimed and could barely contain her laughter.

Kagome threw back her curtains and nearly dropped her cell phone on the ground." Sweet Kami…Inuyasha's going to flip!"

There was a yell that came a few blocks away and both the cringing girls and all of Japan knew that Inuyasha had just seen the billboard too and didn't sound happy.

"—the _fuck_…I can't believe she'd…of all the…What the hell is that Miroku!"

"Lunch," He pointed to each item in his sandwich. "Peanut butter, jam, ham, turkey, pickles, lettuce, onion rings, ketchup, mayo, cheese…" Miroku took a bite of the sandwich and both Inuyasha and Sango stopped themselves from hurling.

"How can you eat _that _Miroku?" Sango asked and willed herself not to trash the sandwich.

"Like this." He said and took another big bite. "…oh _baby_! You don't know what you're missing…"

"Nothing personal, but that's something I'd expect from a pregnant woman…" Inuyasha leaned close to Miroku. "Is there…something you're not telling us, Miroku ole buddy ole pal?"

Miroku spat out his food onto Inuyasha's face and didn't hear Sango's light giggles. "What the hell, man?" Inuyasha shouted, clearly not amused.

Miroku snorted and handed him a napkin. "You sure are a messy eater, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled angrily, snatched the napkin and wiped the food off his face. "Damn fucking…damn Miroku."

_I've never heard anyone say 'fuck' and 'damn' so much in such a short amount of time excluding porno movies._ Miroku thought and washed his plate thinking about his favorite 'movies'.

Sango whacked Miroku back to reality then turned to Inuyasha. Somehow she'd talked Inuyasha into having a 'simple get-together.' When Sango had dropped the list of things to do and people to call Inuyasha was still trying to figure out how the hell he got into this predicament.

"So I'll get the food. Miroku you get the entertainment—no strippers for the love of Kami—"

"It was only one time!"

"You don't bring _strippers_ to a funeral, idiot!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Don't give me _that_!"

"And they were going there anyways. My grandfather invited them. I being a gentleman, can't say 'no' to a lady. It's rude." Miroku pouted. "Can't you just let it go?"

"Nope," Sango said. "Inuyasha you bring the drinks and nothing with too much alcohol, ok?"

"Keh, unlike _someone_ I know, I don't want someone barfing in my pool."

"Oh why don't you come out and say it?" Miroku exclaimed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Before I go get those I need to call a man about an ill-mannered billboard." He took out his cell-phone. "Hey Jaken, I need you to remove that damn billboard on 5th street…because I said so…I don't give a damn about your granny…Keh, does it look like I'm paying you…yeah, you're an asshole too…I'm part demon, remember? You got one hour. Later."

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances then shrugged and headed off to do their duties.

Inuyasha looked at the list of people:

Himself.

Miroku.

Sango.

"K-Kagome…." Her name was next. What was that? It felt like a fluttering feeling had occurred when he'd seen her name and it only intensified when he'd said her name.

"Damn demon. Putting all this shit in my head and making me believe Kagome would…we're friends damn it. We're just…friends." _Why does the thought of that hurt me so much?_

'_Cause you're in lllloooovvvveee with her._

_Keh, I thought I got rid of you._

_Never will. I'll always be around._

_And why does that freak me out. _

He grumbled something underneath his breath. He pulled out his cell-phone. Sango had at least forty people on her list. "Keh, 'small get-together' my ass."

By ten the party was in full swing and to Inuyasha's credit, everyone for the most part was sober. Kikyo, who wasn't exactly invited, grabbed his arm. "Hey there handsome, have a drinkie." Or that's what Inuyasha thought she said. Her words were slurred and she looked drunk. Inuyasha smelt the liquor coming from her mouth; it was strong—almost too strong for his nose to take. Inuyasha shoved her onto the couch and left her there drunk as a skunk and downright giddy.

"Oh Inu-poo, don't leave me." She purred. She took another shot of whatever she was drinking and howled happily.

He knew for a fact the drinks he'd brought weren't that strong.

Inuyasha took a cup and a sip. He nodded. Someone spiked the punch. He knew without a doubt and he had his suspicion. Naruku grinned at him and held up his cup as if acknowledging his presence. Inuyasha clenched his fists. So far he'd spotted two unwanted guests. I really, really hate throwing parties. But Sango guaranteed by the end of this night he'd know who his 'mystery woman' was. That was the only thing that kept him from strangling a few unnamed people.

_Whoever she is, she better be worth it._ Inuyasha thought and remembered the kiss that still felt so fresh to him.

"Say Sugar, how about me and you sneak off somewhere quiet?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows.

The guy he was flirting with, more sober than Miroku, quickly ran off proclaiming he was straight. Miroku shrugged and drank more of his drink. "I like big butts and I can not lie. You other brother's can't deny, when a girl walks in with a—"

"Thank you." Sango took the cup from Miroku. One more shot and he'd be out like a light! And she didn't want to admit it out loud, but she needed him as sober as possible to make her plan a success.

"Huh? Hhhhheeeeeeyyyyy I wasn't finish with that!" Miroku grumbled. _Wasting good liquor…_

Sango dumped the contents into the trash and Miroku wailed loudly, "You evil, _evil_ woman!"

Sango ignored him as he began to rave on and on about Kami knows what. "All right everyone." Sango clapped her hands and got the attention of every sober—sober enough—person in the room. "You guys look pretty dead out there. Let's play a quick game of 'Spin the Bottle,'" She heard a few grumbles. "Or we could put the liquor away." The grumbles stopped immediately.

"Ok, all we need now is a bottle." Sango said aloud.

"Thank you." Miroku snatched the bottle of what he believed was tequila from the pouting and awfully drunk, Kikyo. "I got 'cha covered, Lady Sango."

Sango took the bottle and moved out of his 'groping range'. "All right, everyone gather around. If you can't walk two steps without tripping or needing to barf, please stay where you are."

Rin pulled Kagome into the large circle. "Come on, it'll be fun, you'll see." She winked secretively at Sango who nodded.

Kagome glanced at Rin suspiciously but nodded anyways.

"I put everyone's name in this cap." Sango said. In reality there were actually two names in the cap. She moved her hand about for show and then drew a paper. "Inuyasha, you're first."

Inuyasha snorted. He hated the thing, it was pretty stupid but he knew if he'd said that Sango wouldn't reframe from knocking him out with that bottle in her hand. Sango placed the bottom in the center of the circle. "Spin away." She said.

Inuyasha muttered something underneath his breath and did as he was told. Suddenly, everyone except him and Kagome got up and jumped a few feet away. Inuyasha and Kagome blinked until it dawned on them…this was a setup!

Kagome could hear Sango and Rin's giggles coming from behind her as the bottle stopped before her.

_They were destined!_ Ayumi thought and got all starry-eyed looking at Inuyasha and Kagome. Even if everyone hadn't jumped, the bottle would've still landed on Kagome. Just the thought of it made her want to squeal with joy, but she reframed herself. _Don't wanna ruin the moment!_

"Well?" Sango asked. "You gonna kiss her or what?"

Kagome blushed furiously.

_Quit acting like that! You've kissed him two times before!_

_But not in front of so many people!_

_The booth, remember that? Besides, half of these guys are drunk! They won't know if you do it or not._

Kagome made a face. _Thanks for your confidence—not!_

_Hey, I wasn't the one who fell head over heels with my best friend._

Inuyasha stood and so did she. They walked up close to each other and Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her—on the cheek.

"Boo!" Miroku exclaimed. "That's no, kiss man! Do it right—like _this_!" He grabbed a shocked Sango and gave her a big whooper on the lips. It lasted only for about twenty seconds but when he broke the kiss, Sango was blushing and had dazzled look upon her face. She was speechlessness and glanced shyly at Miroku who stared at her. And then Miroku just…fainted.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his now passed out friend and at Sango. He turned and looked at Kagome who blushed and glanced away. He blushed as well.

"_Who are you? Tell me."_

Inuyasha shook his head. _Why am I remembering this now?_

Without further ado, Inuyasha bent down and kissed her—

"What the _hell _is going on here?"

**TBC…**

(Author) Hehe…I did this kind of last minute—which is the norm for me sometimes. The Spin the Bottle was a way to get a suggestion from a reviewer into the chapter. So...are we done?

(Kagome) Heck no! It's not over yet!

(Inuyasha) Let's get this straight…Sesshamoru pulled the fire alarm?

(Kagome) Uhm…yes…anyways—

(Inuyasha) He pulled—?

(Kagome) YES! Anyways…who was it that popped in on our party? But more importantly what'll be Inuyasha's reaction? Oh Kami, why'd I let Rin talk me into going?

(Rin) Because it would be fun! Sango has yet to admit her fee—

(Sango) Shut up, Rin!

(Miroku) oh man, why am I on the floor…hey, is anybody hungry? I got sandwiches.

(Inuyasha) Those things are a hazard to mankind.

(Rin) Ewe, Miroku, I have one word for you. "Tic-tac."

(Miroku) Keh.

(Inuyasha) That's my line you bastard!

(Kagome) Oye, Inuyasha watch it!

(Sango) And we have yet to see Ayame and Koga tie the knot! Will things go smoothly?

(Rin) Next Time: "**The Unexpected Guest and Inuyasha's Feelings.**"

(Kikyo) Inuyasha…where is my love?

(Miroku) This would be a good time to run, man. Phone rings

(Inuyasha) Already ahead of you! Calling from America

A/N: Some of you guys are probably wondering about the liquor but believe me, many parties tend have that stuff—supervised or not—depending on the party and the people—invited or not. Unlike the 'good ole US' many countries have lowered drinking ages or no regulated drinking ages possibly because children were grown around the stuff and it's not much of a big deal as it is here.


End file.
